plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Torchwood (PvZ: GW2)
:For other uses of Torchwood, see Torchwood (disambiguation). Torchwood is a new playable plant class in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 that was introduced in the Trials of Gnomus DLC, alongside the Hover-Goat 3000 as a reward for completing the Trials of Eternity. Excluding the Infinite Robots and the Z-Mech and its variants, Torchwood possesses the highest amount of health out of any character in the game, with 275 health. The player needs to open all 5 locks of the Torchwood chest, each lock requires 15 Rainbow Stars to be unlocked, resulting in the total of 75 Rainbow Stars to unlock this class. Descriptions Stickerbook description Legend has it Torchwood was locked away in a magic chest because of his immeasurable rage. Waiting in that chest's purgatory his rage only continued to grow and multiply. Now he is released and searching for vengeance. In-game description He can take quite a beating with his Leaf Shield active, and his Blazin' Blast and Smoldering Madness are sure to force Zombies to take cover. Primary weapon His weapon, the Wood Chipper, deals heavy damage (14 to 15 damage) at close range, as well as suppression at long ranges. Variants This character does not have any known variants yet. Abilities Strategies As Torchwood is the tankiest character in the game excluding the Z-Mechs and the Infinity Robots. He also plays the role very similar to the All-Star. Although good from a distance, Torchwood shines when he is closer to the opponent as his abilities would be much more useful. The Blazin' Blast is exteremely potent, capable of eliminating targets in under 2 seconds. While Torchwood is the tankiest playable character in the game, he is slow and possibly the biggest playable character in the game, having a massive hitbox ideal for Foot Soldiers to ZPG you, or Super Brainz to Super Ultra Ball you, etc. So keep an eye out for Soldiers on roofs because a direct hit from the ZPG will always get you vanquished, even in the Leaf Shield. Against Knowing that Torchwood has the most health of all playable characters on the plant side, excluding the Infinite Robots, it is not advised to one-on-one him. Instead, team up against him, preferably in an area where he cannot reach you with Blazin' Blast. As a Foot Soldier or Super Brainz, it is a good idea to get to high ground, and use ZPG or Super Ultra Ball on him from there. An All-Star could do much damage to him using Sprint Tackle and then using his Imp Punt ability. You could also freeze him with certain variants so it's easier for you and your teammates to take him out. Overall, it is imperative to keep your distance. Gallery TorchwoodGW2Stat.PNG|Torchwood in Crazy Dave's RV TorchwoodGW2.png|Getting the character from the Eternity Chests AnotherTorchwoodGW2Pic.png|Torchwood in the Stickerbook Torchwood Bobbles.png|The Torchwood Bobble HD Torchwood GW2.png|HD Torchwood Trivia *This is the only plant class to have abilities that can set zombies on fire. **This also makes him the only character overall to have an elemental ability. *He is very similar to (and inspired by) Giga Torchwood and Big Stump. *He explodes and disintegrates when he is KO'd, like Rose. **This also means that Torchwood, like Rose, is never seen in his ragdoll form. **They can be seen in their ragdoll from in the stats room as bobbleheads. **In the same fashion as Rose becoming a small rose, he becomes a mini stump when he is KO'd. * Even though he is always on fire, he does not actually do fire damage unless he is using one of his abities. *When revived, the fire on his head is mysteriously gone. It will return while Smoldering Madness is in use, but will disappear again after it's done. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Plants Category:Playable characters Category:Character class